Welcome to our Karaoke night!
by SaYOKay
Summary: Hitech stage, holographic screens...unusual microphones, wow, this is no ordinary karaoke night, for Mikan and co. PLUS! Surprise performance from Serio and Mr.Jinno..
1. Karaoke

Karaoke nights

It was a wonderful and peaceful, sunny day for the two boys, to relax under their favorite sakura tree. Natsume was busy, reading his manga novel, as usual, while his best friend Ruka was petting his pet rabbit. Everything seems to be going well, until something, or rather, _someone_ disturbs that peace

"Hey Natsume! Ruka-pyon!"a little girl with semicurled pigtails was running her way towards the two boys. Ruka was startled to see his crush running towards them, while Natsume, simply ignored.

"Hello Mikan!"Ruka greeted

"Hi Ruka! Natsume!"Mikan greeted back, with a cute warm on her face. The smile, that the two boys can't resist

"What do you want, little girl?"Natsume asked coldly

"Don't call me little girl! For your information, I just wanted the both of you to know that I'm inviting you to our karaoke night at Hotaru's place! So, wanna come?"Mikan asked ethusiastically

_'Karaoke night eh..'_ Natsume thought and smirked "Why would you want to invite me to your_ little_ karaoke night?"

"Well, the more, the merrier, as they say"Mikan giggled "So Ruka-pyon, are you coming?"

"I..I ah.."Ruka was unsure if he should go or not. He looked at Natsume, giving him the cue to decide. Natsume recognizes his best friend's unusual stare at him, so...

"You better go Ruka"Natsume said, flipping the page of his manga novel

"But, what about you? Aren't you coming?"Ruka looked at his best friend with a worried look

"Yeah Natsume, it's such a shame that you couldn't come"Mikan frowned and the tone of her voice, caught Natsume's attention

"Um Mikan, thanks for the offer but-"Ruka was about to turn down Mikan's invitation but Natsume manages to cut him off

"When is the karaoke night?"Natsume asked, still not looking at the pigtail girl

"Well, it's tomorrow at 5pm...So, did you change your mind?"Mikan asked, but Natsume didn't respond

"Everybody will be there, even Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei, Tsubasa-sempai.."Mikan tries to persuade Natsume with the names of her invited guests until Natsume twitched his eyes, when he heard the name **TSUBASA **

"Fine, I'll go"Natsume said

"Really Natsume?"Ruka was startled by Natsume's sudden response

"That's great! Well, I'll be seeing you two tomorrow night! Wow, this is going to be an awesome night!"Mikan waved goodbye to the two boys, with a huge grin on her face. Natsume and Ruka were alone, again. This time, feelings of excitement were felt, even though, it's not shown on their stoic faces.

* * *

Five o'clock, at Hotaru's place

"Hey Hotaru, is everything ready?"Mikan asked impatiently

"Don't rush perfection Mikan"Hotaru responded to her annoying best friend. Hotaru was still, connecting some wires and screwing some bolts, until she's finally done with her work

"Wow Hotaru! It's great! Uh, what is it ?"Mikan asked

"Ugh, well Mikan. This is invention #35, the karaoke stage. When a person steps on this stage, the computer can read the person's thoughts and selects the song that person wants to sing"Hotaru explained to her curious best friend

"That's neat Hotaru!"Mikan praised Hotaru's work until she heard a knock on the door

"Hey! Looks like our first guest is here!"Mikan eagerly opens the door and saw outside..

"Misaki-sempai! Tsubasa-sempai!"Mikan greeted her two older friends and allows thems to enter Hotaru's room

"Hello Mikan-chan, thanks for inviting us to your karaoke party"Tsubasa said to the little girl

"Oh, my pleasure, Tsubasa-sempai"Mikan blushed and closes the door

"Wow Hotaru! That's some karaoke system you got there"Misaki was amazed to see a technolized stage, with holographic screens and unusual shaped microphones

"Well, this is Hotaru we're talking about"Tsubasa said

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

"Hey! More visitors coming in! So, you two better find a table over there, and I'll just get the others to come in"Mikan said and rushed towards the door

"Hi Mikan! Are we late?"Yuu asked with Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Mochi behind him

"Well, just a few minutes but still, you're on time! Come in!"Mikan happily welcomes her guests until the others came along

"Sensei's! Welcome!"Mikan greeted her teachers and they greeted her back

"Hmmm...I wonder where's Natsume and Ruka-pyon? Well, I hope they can make it"Mikan murmured and closes the door until a hand appeared

"WAAAAAH!!"Mikan tries to loosen the hand's grip on the door until someone shouts her name

"Stupid Mikan! Open the door!!"a familiar scream rings a bell on Mikan's ears "Permy?!" so Mikan opens the door and sees

"Don't call me permy, Mikan. Call me by my name would 'ya?"Sumire asked rudely

"Whatever, so what are you girls doing here?"Mikan asked Sumire, along with her girlfriends outside

"How could you, Mikan! Not inviting us to this, **party **of yours! You've invited the teachers, but how come you didn't invite us? The life of your party Mikan! And..."Sumire continues to complain until Mikan finally gave up

"Fine Sumire, you're invited. And, you two as well.So are you happy now? "Mikan asked Sumire with a hint of anger in her voice

"Well, that's more like it. Come on girls"Sumire said in a snobbish manner, along with her two friends as well. Mikan sighted and looked at her watch, showing that its already 5:35pm and still, no Ruka-pyon and Natsume, anywhere

"Awe, it's already late. Well,I better close the door"with disappointment, Mikan closed the door. When she was about to walk away..

**KNOCK!**

"Huh?"Mikan heard a knock on the door and paused for awhile if it's real...

**KNOCK! **

KNOCK!

"Oh, could it be?"Mikan's frown turns uside down when she opens the door and saw Natsume and Ruka, panting deeply

"Natsume! Ruka-pyon!"Mikan exclaimed

"Geez polkadots! You don't have to shout!"Natsume teased

"Sorry! I'm just so glad to see you two made it! Well, come in, come in!"Mikan eagerly assisted the two boys inside the room and closes the door. Mikan went up on the stage, along with Hotaru and greeted their invited guests

"Okay! Looks like everyone is here so...WELCOME TO OUR KARAOKE NIGHT!"Mikan greeted and everybody clapped their hands

"Before we start our singing and dancing to the beat, we start off with Hotaru, in explaining the...rules of this stage"Mikan walked at the side of the stage, giving Hotaru the spotlight

"Listen, this stage is no ordinary stage. The stage, actually scans the person standing on it, and identifies the song that you want. You could sing as a duet or a triplet or whatever, just be careful with the equipment, or else.."Hotaru glares at the audience for a moment and then gaves Mikan the microphone

"Okay, now you know! Well, about the rewards, this stage is also capable of ranking the performance of the person. Whoever has the highest ranking will have the mystery prize from Hotaru! So that's all!"Mikan bowed and the audience cheered wildly

"Wow!I wonder what's the mystery prize"Anna said

"Well, I guess this mystery prize must be something from Hotaru's collection of inventions"Yuu said

"Whatever it is, I better win this mystery prize!"Koko shouted

"YEAH!!"the audience impact was extreme and Mikan was also excited to know what's that mystery prize Hotaru's been secretly keeping from her

"To start our karaoke night, computer, **shuffle**"Hotaru said and then rays of light begans to circle around the room, until one person was spotted

"Alright! Come on up!"Mikan greeted and the crowd cheered at the lucky performer


	2. Persona's senorita

"To start our karaoke night, computer, **shuffle**"Hotaru said and rays of light circles around the room, until one person was spotted

"Alright! Come on up!"Mikan greeted and the crowd cheered at the lucky performer

_'Man, do I really have to do this?Hehehe...well, it's too late to back out now'_ the person stoods up from the crowd and went up on the stage

_'WHAT? Persona?!'_ Natsume was shocked to see his least favorite person, walking towards the stage

"Here you go!"Mikan cheerfully handed the microphone to Persona

"Oh...thank you, little girl" Persona smiled at Mikan and she slightly blushed

"Grrrrr...how dare you flirt with _my_ little girl" Natsume murmured and feeling annoyed by Persona's short dilenma with Mikan

"WHOOOO!!!" the men roared

"Oh my! He's the cute substitute teacher in social science!" Anna and Nonoko screamed

" He's so hot!!" Sumire and her friends shouted

"Alright Serio!"Narumi shouted and even raises a banner of Persona

"Oooh, where did you get that?"Serina blushed, looking at the sexy banner of Persona that Narumi was holding

"Well..hehe..whoa"Persona stepped on the stage and surprisingly, a music was played...latin music

"Well, I've got something special for you all tonight. I'm gonna sing a song" Persona claps his hands" About this girl..." and stares at Mikan, but Mikan being Mikan, doesn't notice that Serio was looking at him. But Natsume, of course being Natsume, notices Persona's actions to Mikan and he's getting frustrated

_On that sunny day  
Didn't know I'd meet  
Such a beautiful girl  
Walking down the street  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now  
Mamma listen_

_Senorita, I feel for you_

"Aaaaah!"The girls screamed when they saw how sexy Persona was dancing and singing on stage.

_You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my...  
_  
_'What the'_ Natsume was speechless, knowing that his least favorite person was, singing and dancing on stage. And what surprises him more, that the audience loves him, even Hotaru..

_Running fast in my mind  
Girl won't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way  
This thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
Does summer queen you right?  
But you still deserve a crown  
Well hasn't it been found?  
Mamma listen_

"Wow, he's so cool...DAMN IT!" Koko said, crossing his arms with a worried look_ 'How can I win this mystery price now'_

_Senorita, I feel for you  
(Feel for you)  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(No, no)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(He don't love ya baby)  
But you could feel this real love  
(Feel it)  
If you just lay in my..._

_Ah, ah, arms...  
(Won't you lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
_  
While singing to the beat, Persona reaches his hand to Mikan. Mikan was of course startled by his sudden movement, so Persona moved his fingers, giving Mikan a sign that she should come to the stage. At first Mikan hesistated but...

_Mama lay in my  
Ah, ah, arms..._

Persona took Mikan's arm and pulled her up the stage...

_Baby won't you lay in my  
Ah, ah, arms..._

"Oh my god! Mikan!"Anna and Nonoko squeled

"Darn you MIKAN!!"Sumire activates her cat-dog alice again, but her friends tries to calm her down

"Um, Serio-sensei sir, I uh.."Mikan was blushing furiously when Persona looked at her, directly on her eyes and he touches her chin

_When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry  
_  
_'That's it! He's gone too far'_ Natsume wants to burn Persona and he uses his alice, but somehow, no fire came out. He tried again, but still no fire, not even a spark comes out. "What's happening?! How come its not working?"

_Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(Deal with things you don't have to)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(No, no)  
But you could feel this real love  
(Feel it)  
If you just lay in my..._

_Ah, ah, arms...  
(Whoa)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(My baby) _

_"Wah! Serio-sensei!"_Mikan is forcibly dancing with Persona. While singing and dancing with Mikan on stage, Persona notices Natsume's angry face and he smirked. _'This sure is fun...seeing Natsume pissed off...maybe, I should do something...to piss him even more..'_

_Ah, ah, arms...  
(Oooh, yea)  
Ah, ah, arms..._

Persona twirls Mikan around and then...

"WHOA!"the crowd were shock to see Persona pecked Mikan on the cheek and twirls her around and round until Mikan fell off the stage. The girls caught her safely and the crowd has gone wild

"Now listen, I wanna try something right now.See they don't do this anymore, so I'm gonna sing something, and I want the guys to sing with me. It goes like this.."  
_  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
_  
"And then the ladies go"  
_  
I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you_

The men in the crowd sang along with Persona  
**  
_It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
_**_(And ladies)_  
_**I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
**(Feels good don't it, come on)_  
_**It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
**(Yea, ladies)  
**I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you**_

"Gentlemen, good night, ladies, good morning" Persona smirked and puts back the microphone to its place. The crowd cheered wildly and clapped their hands.

"That was...a swell, performance! Now lets see what the computer say"Mikan, still dizzy from Persona's twirl, showed the audience, Persona's performance ranking

"**90!** OH MY GOSH!"Mikan was surprised at the score, but most of the people claps their hands for an awesome performance and they think that he deserves the score

"Hey Serio, I didn't know you had it in you, groooowl"Narumi purrs at Persona, as his way of humiliating Persona

"If you don't want to die young Narumi, you might as well keep your mouth shut"Persona threatens Narumi but Narumi simply smiled at him

Hotaru asked the computer to shuffle again, selecting another "lucky" performer for the night

"Okay, Hotaru just picked another lucky performer! Give it up for Ruka!"Mikan exclaimed

"WHAT?!"Ruka was surprised that he is the next victim on stage"You've got to be kidding right?!"

"Well, look up, the lights doesn't lie!"Mikan points up and Ruka looked up and much to his surprise, she's not kidding

"Oh man!"Ruka frowned and stood up from his chair and went up on the stage

"Go Ruka!"Sumire and co. screamed

"Yeah Ruka! We want to hear your voice!"Koko and Mochi smirked

"Relax Ruka! Just have some fun up there! I know you can do it!"Mikan gave the microphone to Ruka and released a smile that somehow, gets Ruka all fired up

"Give it to me!"Ruka rudely took the microphone from Mikan's hands and quickly went up on the stage

"Weird.."Mikan said and went back to her seat, next to Hotaru


	3. Narumi will survive

"Again, lets give it up for Ruka!"Mikan cheered on her seat and everybody clapped their hands for the lad on the stage

_'Mikan's smile really encourages me to sing infront of these people...Okay, this is my chance, to let her know, how I feel about her all this time...you can do it Ruka...yeah...'_ Ruka looked at the audience and paused for awhile then he felt a sudden chill through his spine

_'Darn, I forgot! I don't know what song to sing...hey...what the..'_ Ruka suddenly heard guitar music being played on the speakers.

_'This tune...it sounds familiar...I think this...this is the song..it must be! The song that my dad sang for my mom back then, back when I was still at home...'_ Ruka smiled and gathered enough air for him to sing...

_Just an ordinary song  
To a special girl like you  
From a simple guy  
That's so in love with you_

"Whoa..I never expect him to sing a mushy song"Koko raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms

"Well, the computer says that deep in his heart, this song is what Ruka really wanted to sing ..awe"Anna deeply sighted

"Ruka.."Natsume looked at his best friend and he notices that, there's an aura that surrounds his best friend...the aura that Ruka feels whenever Mikan is around

_I may not have much to show  
No diamonds that glow  
No limosines  
To take you where you go._

_But if you ever find youself  
Tired in all the games you play  
When the world seems so unfair  
You can count on me to stay  
Just take sometime  
And lend an ear  
To this ordinary song_

"Awe...young love"Narumi deeply sights while watching Ruka, singing his heart out

"Wow, I didn't know Ruka is such a good singer"Mikan placed both her arms on the table, and her head over her hands. She focused her attention to the boy and Ruka noticed it, which've made his heart race

_Just an ordinary song  
To a special girl like you  
From a simple guy  
That's so in love with you_

_'Okay...Mikan's looking at you! Don't panic Ruka...this is the moment!'_ Ruka thought

_I don't even have the looks  
To make you glance my way  
The clothes i wear  
They just seem so absurd_

"That's not true! You're perfect Ruka!!"Sumire and co. shouted

"That's not what I need"Ruka sweatdrops

_But deep inside of me is you  
You give life to what I do  
All those years may see you through  
Still I'll be waiting here for you  
If you have time  
Please lend an ear  
To this ordinary song_

"So beautiful"Misaki sighted and got a bit teary-eyed

"Well, you can say that again"Tsubasa said, gazing at Misaki's illuminated face

"So beautiful"Misaki repeated

_Just an ordinary song  
To a special girl like you  
From a simple guy  
That's so in love with you_

"Whoooohoo!!"

"Go Ruka!!"

"We love you!!!"

"Ruka! I love it! Bravo! Bravo!"Mikan clapped her hands really fast and Ruka, being Ruka, blushed after all the attention and good comments he recieve from the audience

"After that _sweet_ performance, here is Ruka's score"Hotaru said

_"_**85**! Awe Ruka, it's too bad that you didn't surpass Serio-sensei's score, but still, its a pretty good score" Mikan said

"Yeah...you know Mikan, I...I want you...I want you to know..that song was for.."Ruka was stuttering and blushing "that song was for..."

"The song was for...who?what?"Mikan asked

"The...s-s-song was for...y-yo-y-yoy.."

"Our next performer for tonight is..Narumi-sensei"Hotaru announced and the crowd cheered wildly

"YOU!"Ruka shouted

"What?!"Mikan asked since she can't here what Ruka said because of the crowd, cheering for the blondie teacher

"Go Narumi-sensei!"Anna and Nonoko screamed

Narumi went up on the stage and then loud dicso music was played. The crowd cheered even louder since Narumi starts to dance on stage

"I said the song was for you!!"Ruka shouted

"The song was for Yuu?!"Mikan asked

_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on_

"Yeah!"Ruka misunderstood what Mikan said, too bad...

"Awe...that's so sweet of you! Singing for **Yuu **with that nice song! Well, we better go back to our table, Narumi-sensei's singing!!"Mikan shouted

_and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

"Wait? **Yuu**?! NO! I mean its for...ugh...never mind"Ruka bowed his head with disappointment

"What's wrong Ruka?"Mikan asked

"Oh, nothing! I'm just, so tired that, I need to bow my head, that's all! Hehehe...well, lets go back"Ruka sweatdropped and went back to his table, where Natsume is sitting

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore_

_'Geez Narumi, why does it have to be **that **song?!'_ Misaki-sensei felt even more annoyed by Narumi-sensei's actions on stage

"Alright Narumi-sensei!!"Mikan screamed

_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive!  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive, hey, HEY!_

Narumi waved his hands up high and the crowd followed him. Anna and Nonoko went out of control and went up on the stage, dancing along with their teacher. The song fades away and everybody cheered for Narumi, plus the surprise performance of the two girls on the stage. They waited for the computer to compute for Narumi's overall performance until the numbers finally stopped spinning..

"**92**! Congratulations Narumi-sensei! Well, everyone this is a new record for all of you to surpass, to win the mystery prize from Hotaru!!"Mikan exclaimed

"Oh man! **92**?! I need to do something to get that mystery prize!!"Koko exclaimed

"Alright! The party is getting even more exciting! So Hotaru, who's next on stage?"Mikan asked

"Well, since Anna and Nonoko were still on stage, they might as well perform"Hotaru said

"WHAT?!"Anna and Nonoko screamed

"Oh yeah! I didn't noticed that! Well everyone, put your hands together for Anna and Nonoko! AKA the Geeky sisters, with the exception of Hotaru of course"Mikan exclaimed and everybody cheered for the two girls


	4. Real wild girls

"You know, when I look at Anna and Nonoko, somehow, I had a feeling that those two were..."said Mochu

"Were...wait, don't tell me! Mochu, how coud you.."Yuu said witha disbelief look on his face

"Hey come on! Its just a feeling! I'm not saying that they're.."

"Well...its a possibility"Koko said, holding his chin, like one of those in detective shows

"Really?"Yuu asked

"Yuu, think about it...have you ever seen those two being separated from each other, for example Nonoko was on the other side of this room, while Anna is on the stage...and also, they always hold each others hands, wherever they go"Koko suspiciously whispered

"Oh come on...I think their relationship is, more of a sisterly love, even though they're not related and plus! If they are what you think they were, they wouldn't bother crushing over guys because they have each other"Yuu said, trying to make a point

"That's the point! The point that those two were together all the time, my other friends think that they're what I think they were and that's why they(Anna and Nonoko) can't get dates from guys because they(the guys) misunderstood their(Anna and Nonoko) friendship, or rather, relationship"Koko said

Yuu crossed his arms and thought about Koko's **THEORY** about his two girl-friends. And come to think of it, Koko does have a point.

"Sights...whatever you say"Yuu faced the stage again, ignoring Koko's and Mochu's amused looks. Because, for once, the smart one has been defeated.

Meanwhile, on the stage...Anna and Nonoko talked to Hotaru and Mikan about something...

"Sorry Mikan-chan, Hotaru-san! But, we just..."Anna bowed her head several times..I wonder if she ever get headaches if she continues to bow like that

"We just, can't perform"Nonoko said

"But, you've already perform on stage, with Mr.Narumi"Mikan was wondering why her two girl-friends doesn't like to sing

"I wonder what's going on over there?"Tsubasa asked

"Don't know...but it looks like, those two, Anna and Nonoko I mean"Misaki said with a suspicious looking face

"What...what is it?"Tsubasa asked

"Looks like, they're trying to persuade Mikan and Hotaru for them not to sing"

"WHAT?! Is that even possible?! Because if it is, then I might as well, join up with those two girls because I don't want to sing either"Tsubasa said

"NO WAY! You're going to sing! In fact, WE'LL sing together!"Misaki proposed

"Really?!"Tsubasa was overjoyed when Misaki said that they're in a duet. Misaki finds it akward seeing Tsubasa so happy about the duet thing. But what the heck, she likes his reaction...

"I don't understand why the both of you doesn't want to sing? Don't you want the mystery prize?"Mikan asked

"No! It's not like that! Its just.."Anna looked at Nonoko

"Its just, we can't...we can't s...si...si..sing"Nonoko was having a hard time to say the word "sing"

"Hahaha! Oh Nonoko, you're so funny! Everybody can sing in their own way"Mikan loudly said to Nonoko, that could be heard at the front row tables

"Did you hear that?"

"I think so"

_'BAKA Mikan! Why do you have to say it out loud?!'_ Nonoko felt annoyed becasue of Mikan's loud mouth

"Just try"Hotaru gave her microphone to Anna

"Yeah! I mean, you couldn't be that bad right! So, sing your heart out!"Mikan willingly gave her microphone to Nonoko and they left the geeky sisters alone on stage

BAKA...BAKA...BAKA...(crow sound)

"So, what now?"Anna asked

"Well, as **BAKA **Mikan says, LETS SING OUR HEARTS OUT!"Nonoko was on fire

"Okay..."Anna hears music from the speakers, a loud, wild, rock music

_**Nonoko:  
**Well I'm just outta school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Get the message that  
I wanna be a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep it movin' wild  
Gotta keep it swingin', baby  
I'm a real wild child_

Nonoko bangs her head, like a wild girl. Same goes for Anna, which've made the audience, a bit of a shock since they've never seen this side of the innocent looking girls

_**Anna:**  
I'm a real wild one  
And I like wild fun  
In a world gone crazy  
Everything seems hazy  
I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep it movin' wild  
Gotta keep it swingin', baby  
I'M A REAL WILD CHILD!!_

"Wow! I'd never thought those girls could rock!"Koko's eyes were as wide as plates

"You said it! I thought they were just innocent looking chicks but, this is punk-rock! They rule! WOOOOOHOO!"Mochu screamed loud, like he was in a rock concert, and raised two rock signs

"I wonder what they ate that made them act crazy like that?"one of Sumire's friend asked

"Don't know..."Sumire and her other friend shrugged

_**Nonoko:**  
Weeeeell...I'm just outta school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Get the message that  
I wanna be a wild one _

_**Anna:**  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep it movin' wild  
Gotta keep it swingin', baby  
I'm a real wild child_

"ROCK ON!!"Tsubasa shouted

"GO ANNA! NONOKO!! KEEP ON ROCKING GIRLZZZZ!!"Misaki screamed

_**DUET:**  
I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep it movin' wild  
Gotta keep it swingin', baby  
I'm a real wild child_

"That was unexpected, from two such sweet girls"Serina said

"Well, it doesn't matter! They sure know how to rock on stage! YEEEEAAAAA!"Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei banged their heads like rock stars. They even played imaginary electric guitars...

_Nonoko:  
Break it loose  
Keep it movin' wild  
Gotta keep it swingin', baby  
I'm a real wild child  
_

_Anna:  
Break it loose  
Keep it movin' wild  
Gotta keep it swingin', baby  
I'm a real wild CHILD!!  
_

The last line of the song was the loudest and the speakers, kind of blown the hair of every person inside the room.

"My hair?!"Sumire screamed while gently touching her permy hair

"Huh...huh...huh WOW!! Do it again! Do it again!!"Koko demanded

"Give it up for the geeky sisters! With the exception of Hotaru of course!"Mikan said and touched her NOW RAISED PIGTAILS

"OH YEAH!"

"YOU ROCK MY WORLD ANNA!"someone screamed

"Oh"Anna blushed

"I told you! Everybody can sing! You just need a little confidence"Mikan smiled

"Hehehe...you're right!"Nonoko laughed

"Announcement, another record has been made, the score for the geeky sisters except for me, is 92"

"Wait a minute! How come our score is the same as Narumi-sensei's?!"Anna asked

"Don't know and both of you almost destroyed my karaoke system.."Hotaru gave the two a deadly glare and the geeky sisters froze

"Hehehe..never mind about the score, just spare us"Nonoko pleaded

"After that explosive performance, lets have a ten minute break, for us to FIX ourselves and maybe, eat some snacks that you have with you...or whatever"Hotaru announced and everybody scattered around the room, chatting, eating, and fixing themselves


	5. Noda being TRUE

"Well, I hate to admit, but you've made a pretty good party, Imai, Sakura"Sumire said in a snobbish way

"YYEEEAAH"Sumire's friends said in a snobbish way as well

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
_  
"Okay, where is the music coming from?"Mikan asked

Everybody looked at the stage and surprisingly, someone was singing on the stage

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
_  
"NODA-SENSEI!!"they shouted

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

"B-B-But when?! How?!"Misaki was surprised to see their special abilities teacher singing and dancing

"But you know what, its a nice dance music...come on!"Tsubasa took Misaki's hand tand they dance slowly at the center of the room

_So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you..._

"Well, shall we?"Koko asked Anna, since she was just beside him

"Hm!"Anna agreed and they went at the middle of the room, dancing as well

"Lets go follow them!"Mochi grabbed Nonoko's hand and dragged her to the dancefloor

"WAAH!"Nonoko screamed

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
_  
"Awe, this brings back memories..don't you think Misaki-sensei?"Serina asked while dancing

"Yeah.."Misaki-sensei said and swings Serina

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you  
_  
Natsume and Ruka were just sitting on their table, while watching the couples dancing. Then they've spotted Mikan, alone at ther table, since her best friend Hotaru was dancing with Yuu.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

'She's alone' the two boys thought

_'I wonder, should I...'_ Natsume thought

_'Mikan is all alone, maybe I should...'_ Ruka thought

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

The two boys stared at the pigtailed girl, then they stared at each other

_'Hmmm..if I did, what about Natsume?'_ Ruka thought

_'If I approach the idiot, what about Ruka?'_ Natsume thought

_"Hmmmm.."_the boys hummed until Ruka felt a shadowy figure beside him

"Come on Ruka-kun! Lets dance!"one of Sumire's friends took Ruka's arm and dragged him off his seat.

"HEY! W-W-Wait a minute!"Ruka said

"Oh come on Ruka-kun, I know you want me to dance with you! Hehehe..."Sumire's friend giggled and forced Ruka to dance with her

_'Poor Ruka...maybe I should burn that girl's hair so Ruka could ask Mikan to dance, before the song ends'_ Natsume thought until he felt a soft warm touch on his shoulders and he was surprise to see..

"Mikan.."Natsume eyes widened when he saw the pigtail girl, touching one of his shoulders with her soft hand

"GRRRR!!SA-KU-RA!!"Sumire activated her cat-dog alice but one of her friends stopped her and tried to calm her down

"Ne-Natsume, so, w-wanna..."

_'Is she stuttering?'_ Natsume thought

"Wanna...wanna..d-dance"Mikan was having hard time to ask Natsume to dance with her and Natsume could tell, so he stood up from his chair and took the hand that Mikan used to hold his shoulder

"Follow me" bowing his head, Natsume dragged Mikan to the dancefloor. Mikan was blushing to see Natsume, tightly holding her hand and gave her a warm feeling. The song suddenly changed and the mood of the music turned even slower

_Huh huh huh hu-uh huh  
_  
"How come, the song suddenly changed?"Mikan asked

"Never mind about the song, just dance will 'ya"Natsume rudely said and placed both Mikan's hands on his shoulders and he took hold of Mikan's small waist

_**So true** funny how it seems  
always in time, but never in line for dreams.  
Head over heels when toe to toe.  
This is the sound of my soul,  
this is the sound_

"Grrrr...why did I even bother to ask you anyway"Mikan said with an annoying expression on her face. But at the same time, she felt sad, because she's dancing with the bad Natsume, not the gentle one

"Just...spend this short time with me"Natsume seriously said to Mikan. By the tone of Natsume's voice, Mikan was startled

_I bought a ticket to the world,  
but now I've come back again  
Why do I find it hard to write the next line?  
Oh I want the truth to be said _

"Natsume..."Mikan said

_Huh huh huh hu-uh huh  
I know this much is true  
Huh huh huh hu-uh huh  
I know this much is _**_true_**

"Wow, I'd never thought, Natsume could ask a girl for a SLOW dance"Narumi smiled

"This is, unusual for the black cat to dance to begin with"Serio smirked

_I bought a ticket to the world,  
but now I've come back again  
Why do I find it hard to write the next line?  
Oh I want the truth to be said..._

"Well, dancing or not, at least, we can see that, Natsume is slowly changing for the better"Misaki-sensei said

"You're right"Serina said

"I guess, that troublemaker is not a troublemaker after all"Jinno-sensei said

The song was about to end, and only a few people were left on the dancefloor

"Natsume, I'm confused"Mikan said

"And that's unusual?"Natsume teased

"NATSUME! I'm not kidding..."Mikan pouted. They paused for minute until Natsume broke the silence

"What's wrong then?"Natsume asked

_Huh huh huh hu-uh huh  
I know this much is true  
Huh huh huh hu-uh huh  
I know this much is true_

"I'm confused because of you...at first you were being mean and then the next minute, you're Mr.nice, what's up with that?"Mikan complained "Because, its hurting me.." she said seriously

_This much is true_

"Just try to understand, little girl...and I know, you will...someday"Natsume said and both of them suddenly stopped dancing

_I know, I know, I know this much is true _

The music stopped and everyone, except for Mikan and Natsume, were shock that Noda-sensei disappeared

"I guess Noda-sensei got himself into a time distortion again huh"Misaki sweatdropped

"But look at his score!"Koko pointed at the numbers still spinning until it stops

"WHAT THE?! **94**?!"everybody shouted, except for Natsume and Mikan of course since they're still holding each other

"Polkadots, you can let go now"Natsume said

"Natsume, I'll try"Mikan lets go of Natsume and walks away, back to her best friend

Natsume watched Mikan, walking away from him, until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder and made him turn around to see, Ruka looking worried

"Ruka-"

"Are you alright Natsume?"

"I'm alright"

"Are you sure?"

"Hm"

"Okay then, well, lets go back to the table...they're probably continue the karaoke part"Ruka guided his best friend back to their table and sat down. Meanwhile...

"So, how's the dance?"Hotaru asked

"Its fun...somehow I enjoyed dancing with him"Mikan released a fake smile on Hotaru and Hotaru being Hotaru, she's not easilly fooled

"Everybody! He appears and disappears, Noda-sensei gain the highest score of 94! But no need to worry 'cuz his score doesn't count since he suddenly disappeared, so you can relax now!"Mikan announced

"WHEW"the audience sighted

"How can we relax? The score we have to beat is 94! Its still high!!"Sumire complained

"Okay now people! Hotaru will announce the next performer and probably the winner for the mystery prize! PROBABLY!"Mikan joked

"You"Hotaru said straight

"You...what?"Mikan asked

"You asked who's next, I said you"Hotaru pointed

"ME?!"Mikan shouted

"MIKAN?!"the audience screamed

"B-But why?!"Mikan asked. Hotaru pointed up and Mikan looked up, seeing that she's under the limelight

"I AM the next performer!"Mikan whined and bowed her head. Then she focused at the audience, mainly at Natsume

"Ugh...well, it would've been unfair for them if I didn't perform right"Mikan smiled and then soft flowing music was played on the speakers

"Hn! I bet she can't sing very well"Sumire smirked

"I need to win...mystery prize.."Koko murmured to himself

_'I wonder who is she looking at'_ Ruka thought and turned his focus, away from Mikan, to his best friend

_**'Natsume, I'll try'**_ Natsume thought of Mikan's words and focused at Mikan and noticed that she's looking straight at him

_'Don't come into the darkness, that you don't have to see, Mikan'_ Natsume thought


	6. Mikan is Exceptional

**_Previously..._**

_"Ugh...well, it would've been unfair for them if I didn't perform right"Mikan smiled and then soft flowing music was played on the speakers_

_"Hn! I bet she can't sing very well"Sumire smirked_

_"I need to win...mystery prize.."Koko murmured to himself_

_'I wonder who is she looking at' Ruka thought and turned his focus, away from Mikan, to his best friend_

_**'Natsume, I'll try'** Natsume thought of Mikan's words and focused at Mikan and noticed that she's looking straight at him_

_'Don't come into the darkness, that you don't have to see, Mikan' Natsume thought_

_

* * *

_

_Hmmmmm..._

_You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feeling like you're not good enough _

'Whoa..' Ruka's eyes widened when he heard Mikan's beautiful voice

_You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are_

"Darn that girl! She's a good singer"Sumire felt annoyed and even her two friends, were awed by her singing, especially the lyrics of the song

_You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are...nothing but exceptional  
Yeah..._

"What an inspirational song"Serina-sensei complimented

"Well, this is Mikan's strongest points...to inspire everyone"Narumi-sensei said so calmly

_You never think you measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh  
You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah... _

Mikan wholeheartly sang her song and everybody were, quiet and carefully listens to the lyrics. Everybody doesn't notice, except for Natsume, that Mikan was looking at him, like she's trying to convey a message to him...

_You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are...nothing but exceptional _

"I didn't know, Mikan could sing so beautifully"Misaki was amazed by Mikan's voice, even Tsubasa's jaw was wide open

_If you could see the one I see when I see you  
You'd know how lucky you are to be you  
I see through...into yoooouu...oh..  
And you are!!_

"Mikan.."Anna and Nonoko slightly cried because, they can somehow relate to Mikan's song.

_You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are!!! _

"You're full...of surprises, polkadots"Natsume's stoic expression softens and slightly smiled. Mikan notices his smile and she felt an urge to put, more power to the song

_You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional.._

"WOW!!"

"BEAUTIFUL MIKAN!! BEAUTIFUL!"

"ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG!"

The crowd cheered wildly and clapped their hands really hard. Some of them even stood up and gave Mikan a standing obation, for performing such a beautiful song. Persona smirked and knew the reason why Natsume has gotten soft. Jinno-sensei and the other teachers were amazed and even made proposals, making Mikan as a special performer during holidays at the academy

"Encore Mikan! Encore!"Narumi-sensei shouted

"You're my IDOL!"Anna and Nonoko screamed

"That's...that's.."Sumire can't find any flaws from Mikan's performance, so she can't come up of any mockery. That's why she feels even more annoyed and envious

"Just give it up Sumire, she's good"Sumire's friends sweatdropped

"You'll never lost your touch, don't you?"Hotaru asked, and released a slight smile to her best firend

"Oh Hotaru!"Mikan tried to hug her best friend, with excessive optimissim, but as usual she got hit by Hotaru's BAKA gun. After the cheers and the praise, the audience kept quiet, since they wanted to know what score will Mikan earn

"Okay, so what's my score then Hotaru?"Mikan asked while caressing her big bump on her head

"Surprisingly, you got..."Hotaru and the audience were still waiting for the numbers to stop spinning until...

"WHAT THE?!"the audience screamed

"OH YEAH!!!"Mikan cheered

"Oh no!!!!"Koko screamed

"So ladies and gentlemen, Mikan took the highest ranking, for earning the score of 95"Hotaru announced

"Well, she deserves it"Anna exclaimed

"Yeah! With that song and pretty voice, she's worth more than that!"Ruka shouted and everybody stared at him

"Uh, if I were Nonoko, I mean.."Ruka blushed furiously

"What?"Nonoko was startled that Ruka used her name as an excuse

After that great performance, the karaoke night continues until there are only three people left to perform before the party is over...


	7. It's tricky, Jinnosensei

**5 minutes after Mikan's performance:**

_And every word I say falls flat on the floor,  
I try to tell a joke but he's heard it before,  
And I don't think I can take it no more,  
Cause he's driving me right out of my front door_

_Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you _

Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Everything in my life would be alright, Oooh wee...Oooh wee...

"Oh yeah! What a great way to rock on stage! Again, give Sumire and friends, a big round of applause"Mikan announced and the audience** DID** gave them an applause, an unlively one..I wonder why...

"So Hotaru, what do you think is their score for the night? Did they surpass **MY** score?"Mikan asked

"Sumire and friends, earned the score of..."drumrolls playing..."**80**"

"WHAT?!"Sumire shouted and somehow, turned pale

"No kidding?! What is_ really_ her score Hotaru cause...that's pretty...loooooow"Mikan asked

"I already told you...80"Hotaru said

"B-But why? Sumire sang really great!"one of Sumire's friends protested

"Ahem...I know we're Sumire's best friends but, we've got to admit...Sumire is not much...of a singer and you know it" Sumire's friend, with a teleportation alice whispered

"But...ugh, fine"Sumire's protested friend said disappointedly

"Come on Sumire, just leave it...this is useless"Sumire's teleportation friend said

"Yeah, I don't care if we didn't win the mystery prize..I bet its just junk from Hotaru's stupid lab"Sumire's other friend smirked

"Hn! You're right!"Sumire and friends snobbishly walked off the stage and went back to their table

"Geez...She really pisses me off, calling your wonderful inventions junk"Mikan said annoyingly

"I don't care"Hotaru said calmly "That girl, she's always been like that, I'm used to her whiny and bossy attitude" Hotaru looked at the cat-dog girl and Sumire felt a sudden chill down her spine

"Oh Hotaru! You're so cool!"Mikan smiled

* * *

**10 minutes after Sumire and co's performance**

_Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all_

_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now _

Misaki-sensei and Serina-sensei were dancing and singing on stage. Everybody seems to shake their **GROOVE THING**, except for Natsume, Jinno-sensei and Persona of course...

"Uhuh...uhuh...its my birthday...its my birthday"Yuu said while dancing along with the music

"Really Yuu?! Its your birthday?"Nonoko asked while dancing along with Mochi

"Its Yuu's birthday?! Oh my gosh!"Mikan shouted and everybody, even the two teachers stopped and paused for awhile

"Oh my, I didn't know! Well, Misaki-sensei"Serina looked at her singing partner and Misaki-sensei gave her a nice nod

_One, two, three, four..._

_Happy birthday Iinchou!_ (clap, clap)  
_Happy birthday Iinchou!!_ (clap,clap)  
_Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Iinchou!!!_ (clap,clap)

Everybody, except of course for Natsume, Persona and Jinno-sensei, sang a birthday song to Yuu

"So Yuu, how old are you now"Mikan asked eagerly

"Ugh..."Yuu sweatdropped

* * *

**5 minutes after the sudden birthday greeting even though its not true...**

"Its been a long time since I sing and dance like that"Serina said

"This is bad...it means that I'm running out of time before all my youth is gone..I must find myself a wife"Narumi-sensei proclaimed

_'WTF?! I thought he was gay'_ the teachers looked at him suspiciously

"Okay! Our next performer or rather, performer-s, give it up for my two favorite sempai's! Misaki-sempai and Tsubasa-sempai!"Mikan announced and everybody cheered for the couple

"So, this is it!"Misaki whispered eagerly to Tsubasa

"Uhuh"Tsubasa replied

The couple went up on the stage and each one took a microphone..**Five minutes later**..

"That's weird, no music"Mikan asked Hotaru and Hotaru checked on her karaoke system

"Everything seems to be fine here, I think those two are the problem"Hotaru said

"Uh, Misaki-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai, what are you waiting for? Don't you have a song in mind that you want to sing?"Mikan asked until her best friend Hotaru tapped her on the shoulder

"I think, those two, is having a hard time synchronizing their thoughts"Hotaru explained

"What?"Mikan, being Mikan, doesn't understand what her best friend is saying

"In short, they have stage fright"Hotaru said straight

"Ooooh"Mikan said and looked back to her sempais "Well, sempais, what do you want to sing? Even if its a nursery rhyme, its okay"

"Nursery Rhyme?! You've got to be kidding Mikan"Tsubasa said

"Oh come on Mikan-chan!"Misaki said and somehow, the audience can hear music from the speakers

"You guys, I can hear music! So, I'll just back away...and sing!"Mikan quickly went back to her table and the two sempais were startled, to hear music...

"Wow...Tsubasa, this song.."Misaki smiled

"Yeah!"Tsubasa smiled her back and gathered enough air to sing...

_Misaki:  
Ninety miles outside Chicago  
I can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later, you're still on my mind _

_Tsubasa:  
Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart  
Who holds the stars up in the sky  
Cuz true love is just once in a lifetime  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry? _

_Duet:  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you _

The music stopped playing and the two sempais laughed together on stage. Mikan and the audience, were wondering why they were laughing...

"Sempais' what happened? Why did you suddenly stop?"Mikan asked and they paused for awhile

"Well...we can't remember the rest! Hahaha.."Misaki and Tsubasa laughed and everybody gasped

"And this song, remember Tsubasa... we parted all night at a senior student's place...we're so drunk and..."Misaki laughed

"Yeah, even though its just champagne and its karaoke night the same as this.."Tsubasa chuckled

"And we sang the very same song until we finally.."Misaki said eagerly

"PASSED OUT!"Misaki and Tsubasa said in unison and gave each other a hi-five

"Hahaha! That's the first! So, even though its short, Hotaru, what's their score then?"Mikan giggled

"**88**"Hotaru said

"What?! B-But..."Sumire activated her cat-dog alice and was about to charge the mechanic, but somehow her friends manages to calm her down

"Well, that's fine with me"Tsubasa said, putting his arms behind his head and smirked

"Yeah...we're just here to have some fun...so lets go Tsubasa"Misaki grabbed Tsubasa's arm and they walked together, back to their table

"Awe! So sweeeeeeet!"Anna and Nonoko squeled

* * *

"You can't make me!" 

"Oh come on Jinno-san! Loosen up!"Narumi-sensei massaged Jinno-sensei's shoulders, but Jinno zapped him

"No way!"

"What's wrong? All you do is just to sing on stage and if you feel the beat, you can dance"Misaki asked

"Its not that easy!"

"Just try it Jinno-sensei...its actually a stress-free activity"Serina said

"I'm not stressed!"

"Tch"Persona smirked

"What's wrong Narumi-sensei?"Mikan asked

"Wait a minute Mikan-chan! Jinno-sensei **WILL** sing"Narumi suddenly carried Jinno from his seat and carried him away, to the stage and dropped him

"NA-RU-MIIIII!!!"Jinno shouted and Narumi placed the microphone on Jinno's hand

"Oh no..."Jinno's eyes widened and suddenly, music is played on the speakers, RAP music

"Jinno-san, is this, what I think it is?"Narumi playfully asked

"Darn it!"

Narumi:  
_This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock  
_**Jinno:** a rhyme  
_that's right_  
**Jinno:** on time  
_It's Tricky is the title, **HERE WE GO**...  
_  
Duet:  
_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky_ (Tricky)_ Tricky_ (Tricky)  
_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky_ (Tricky)_ Trrrrrrrrrrricky  
_  
"WTF?!"the audience shouted, even Persona himself was surprised

Jinno:  
_I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly  
Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early  
These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me  
Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said "It's not that easy"  
_  
Duet:  
_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky..._ (How is it Jin?) _It's Tricky_ (Tricky)_ Tricky_ (Trrrrrricky)  
_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky_ (Tricky)_ Tricky_

"HAHAHAHA!!! Jinno-sensei rapping on stage! God, I should've brought my camera!"Sumire laughed

"PLEASE! HAHAHAHA!! MAKE...HAHAHA! IT...STOP!"Yuu can't help himself but laugh his heart out

Jinno:  
_In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme  
They really_ (hawk) _but we just_ (walk) _because we have no time  
_  
Narumi:  
_And in the city it's a pity cos we just can't hide  
Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside  
_  
"This is unexpected! THIS IS so AWESOME! THE BEST! GO JINNO-SENSEI! GO NARUMI-SENSEI!"Mikan cheered out loud and the audience followed her

Duet:  
_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky..._ (How is it Jin?) _Tricky_ (Tricky) _Tricky _(Tricky)  
_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky_ (Tricky) _Tricky_ (Tricky) **HUH!**

"I'm going to kill you later **NARUMI**"Jinno glared at Narumi and Narumi simply smiled at him, then Jinno started to dance, breakdance to be exact

"I didn't know Jin-Jin coul dance like that?"Anna was amazed

"I wonder..."Koko murmured and used his mind-reading alice to read Jinno's mind

_' I shouldn't have confiscated that darn student's CD player...I shouldn't have listen to his music on and on and on and on...'_ Jinno's happy expression makes the audience laughed at the same time, feel akward 'cause, ITS A FACT! That their mathematics teacher RARELY smiles

"I see!"Koko laughed really hard and the music fades away, then Jinno-sensei lets go of the "cursed" microphone

"After that, ahem...unexpected performance from our very own math teacher, Jinno-sensei, what is his score Hotaru?"Mikan asked

"89"Hotaru replied

"Ooh! Not a bad score for Jinno-sensei! SO! Lets give him another round of applause for performing for us tonight!"Mikan announced and everybody cheered for the math teacher

"See Jinno-san! They love you!"Narumi said

"You're a dead man Narumi!!"Jinno was about to give Narumi a powerful electric shock until Narumi got him first, by using his human phermone alice to Jinno, Jinno passed out quickly

"Whew, that was so close"Narumi panted and left Jinno lying on the floor


	8. Watch your blood pressure Ruka

"Okay! We're up to our three final performers for tonight! Those people are...Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga and Koko!"Mikan announced

" Wait a minute, why do_ I_ have to perform?!"Natsume asked

"Because it would be unfair for the people who performed already, including me"Mikan replied

"Um, Mikan! I'm not performig alone!"Koko said

"Really Koko! I'm sorry, so are you singing in a duet or in a group?"Mikan asked

_' Koko you idiot!'_ Mochu and Yuu sweatdropped and sneaks away from their table, so Koko wouldn't notice them, but too bad, he did

"HEY! Where are you two going?"Koko asked pointed at the two boys

"W-Well, I need to go the restroom"Yuu excused

"And I have to, uh, guide him! Cuz you'll never know, what might happen to him so we're just..."Mochu and Yuu tiptoed their way to the exit door but they suddenly stopped moving

"HEY! what's happening? I can't move my body!"Mochu complained

"And mine as well!"Yuu complained

"You guys are not getting away with this"Tsubasa smirked and approached the two boys

"Oh come on Tsubasa-sempai!"Mochu whined

" Tsubasa-sempai, if you let us escape, I promise, I'll do your homework for 5 months!"Yuu pleaded

"Ooh, you sure drive a pretty hard bargain Yuu, but no matter how many months you do my homework, its still not enough to pay all the time of humiliation on stage..."Tsubasa explained

"Thanks sempai! You're a lifesaver!"Koko waved his hand and Tsubasa gave him a thumbs up

"So, after the small commotion at the back, Hotaru! who's next?!"Mikan asked and Hotaru checked her machine. She watched closely, as the machine is slowly spinning until it fnally stopped spinning.Hotaru releases a slight smile,which made Mikan curious

"Well, the next person must be pretty special, since Hotaru is slightly smiling"Mikan said to herself, but since she's holding a microphone, everybody heard what she said, even Hotaru

"REALLY?!"everybody turned their attention to Hotaru, and sadly for them, Hotaru stared coldly at them

"Awe..."the audience pouted, except of course, for the cold-blooded people( you know who they are!)

"So, who is it?! Who is it?!"Mikan asked

"Natsume"Hotaru replied

"WHAT?!"Natsume was shocked

"Everybody! Lets cheer for Natsume!"Mikan announced

" Natsume! WE LOVE YOU!!"

"Natsume is gonna sing?! Good thing I brought my tape recorder with me!"Misaki took out her tape recorder and Tsubasa was surprised, smirked and taps Misaki on the shoulder

"What now Tsubasa?"Misaki asked annoyingly

"Look at the tape recorder"Tsubasa chuckled and Misaki felt annoyed since Tsubasa is laughing. So she checked her tape recorder and...

"OH NO! WHAT THE...THE TAPE! WHERE IS IT?!"Misaki shouted

"Did you ever THINK of inserting an empty tape into your tape recorder?"Tsubasa teased Misaki and she felt angry so she gave Tsubasa a good hard beating. Since everybody were too preoccupied about Natsume's performance, they didn't notice Misaki beating Tsubasa to a pulp

"This is interesting"Persona smirked, seeing Natsume forcibly being pulled up by a little girl

"Oh come on Natsume...its gonna be fun! Trust me!"Mikan, having a hard time pulling Natsume up to the stage, tightens her grip even more and released more force, enough for Natsume to step a foot on the stage

"Let me go STRAWBERRY PRINTS!!"Natsume growled

"Again with my panties! Natsume, what the heck is your problem with my panties huh? I told you a million times to call me by my real name!"Mikan whined

"I'm warning you, LITTLE GIRL, if you don't let go of me, I'll burn you!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared! FOR YOUR INFORMATION! Nat-su-me, I have a nullifying alice! And thanks for Noda-sensei's help, my Alice concentration has inproved a lot! So its useless, FOR YOU! To use your alice! So...ugh...BE A MAN Natsume and come..ugh...HERE!!"

While Mikan tries to pull Natsume, Natsume tries to put more weight on himself, so Mikan wouldn't be able to pull him up. But since Mikan exerted more force on her hands and arms, so Natsume tries to push her away. But no progress was made so Natsume has no choice but to call his best friend for help

"Ruka! Back me up!"Natsume exclaimed

"What?"Ruka was surprised, to hear Natsume actually calling for help! Usually he just helps Natsume, without Natsume's approval, but...this is odd

"Ruka! Don't listen to him! Help ME!"Mikan exclaimed and Ruka felt nervous, since both of his precious people were seeking help from him

"What the?!"Ruka looked at his best friend, having a hard time pushing Mikan away, then to his crush, pulling Natsume harder towards herself_ ' Oh no, which one?'_

Ruka approached trhe two and looked at them back and forth, pulling and pushing each other

"RUKA!!"Natsume and Mikan shouted

"sights...I'm sure glad I'm not Ruka"Koko said

"Look at poor Ruka-kun, having a hard time, deciding whether he should help Natsume-kun or the idiot"Sumire sighted

"Ruka!"Mikan whined

_'Which one?'_

"Ruka!"Natsume shouted

_' Make it stop!'_

"RUKA HURRY UP!"the audience shouted

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!"Ruka snapped and everybody froze

"Oh, better record this"Hotaru mumbled and took out her video cam( upgraded version of blackmailing and earning profits)

"You Mikan, why are you forcing Natsume to sing huh?! LOOK! If Natsume doesn't want to perform so beat it! LEAVE HIM ALONE! Or if you want, Natsume will just sing later and let the others go first! Cuz we're wasting time here!!"Ruka snapped at Mikan and Mikan blankly stared at Ruka, giving her a cold, hard lecture

"AND YOU NAT-SU-ME! You stubborn mule! Why don't you want to sing huh! Sure its humiliating, but its fun and don't be a baby to enjoy things! And also, its unfair for everybody AND ME! If you did not make a fool of yourself on stage! So decide now if you want to perform or not! Or like I said to Mikan earlier, you could perform later, so you have a lot of time to think about the song you want to sing! Okaaaaay!!"Ruka poked Natsume twice on the chest, and gave Natsume a gangster glare. Natsume was speechless, to hear such a lecture and an awkward glare from his innocent best friend

"NOW! I'm getting my butt to the clinic and ask the nurse for some medicine to lower my blood pressure! You guys are such idiots!"Ruka snapped at Mikan and Natsume and he turned around and looked at the audience

"And all of you! You don't have to shout! I'M NOT DEAF!"Ruka snapped at the audience, and someone makes a fake coughing sound. Ruka stomped his way to the exit door and walked out.

"So, Natsume will not perform, for now...but lets give it up...for either Hotaru, or Koko and co."Mikan blankly said

"I better, go back to my table and do some thinking"Natsume simply went back to his table, with a blank look on his face. After Ruka's surprising reaction, the students were left speechless and spaced out, and some, doesn't care at all, like Jinno-sensei,Hotaru and Persona.

"We'll take a 10 minute break...for them to turn back to normal "Hotaru said

"Okay..."I said, so move on to the next chapter if you can't wait!


	9. Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

**Guyz, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that I updated my fanfics just now!!  
But thanks for reading them! I really appreciate it!**

**Anyway…your long wait is over…**

* * *

While the audience were taking their 15 minutes of mingling with other people, Yuu, Mochu and Koko approached Mikan and Hotaru

"Hey Mikan-chan, Hotaru-san"Yuu called

"Oh hey Yuu...what's up?"Mikan asked

"Well, WE decided to volunteer ourselves for the next performance, if that's okay?"Yuu asked with a slight hint of embarassment

"Wow! Of course! Of course Yuu! That's wonderful!!"Mikan cheered

"Hehehe"Yuu chuckled until Mochu suddenly pulled Yuu away from Mikan and Hotaru and whispered..

"Hey Yuu what do you mean by WE?? HUH?!"

"Mochu...take a look at Koko's face"Yuu forced Mochu to turn around and looked at Koko, sitting quietly at their table, with a sad look at his face...

"So?"Mochu asked sarcastically

"SO?! Mochu...lets do this for Koko's sake...look at him...he looks like he's about to cross the line between a genius and an idiot"

"So?"Mochu asked

"He looks desperate"Yuu reasoned out

"So?"Mochu asked

"A-And I think as good friends of Koko, we should help him..no matter how humiliating it may be..."Yuu released his last reason

Mochu still gave Yuu a sarcastic look and it took them two minutes to stare at each other until...

"OOOOOH MAAAAAAN...Fine then, I'll help...geez..."Mochu sighted and rubbed his semibald head with annoyance

"I knew you would somehow...understand"Yuu smiled

"Tch...whatever..."Mochu walked away and went back to their table( with Koko )

**Meanwhile...**

**At the Nurse's Office...**

"Here you go Ruka"the nurse gave Ruka his medicine

"Thank you"Ruka said and took his medicine

"My..oh my young man...at such a young age, you're already experiencing high blood pressure...what have you been eating lately??"the nurse asked

"Hehewell, just what the school cafeteria provides"Ruka chuckled

"Ooooh...are you sure? Do you have any problems in school?"the nurse asked

"Oh...no, I have no problems...hehe...Well, miss nurse, I better go back now...thanks for the medicine"Ruka was about to go out of the nurse's office until...

"Wait a minute young man"the nurse grabbed Ruka's arm

"Look , miss nurse , I'm perfectly fine now..and I need to go back to the dorm"Ruka said and though _'and you're scaring me...'_

"I must thoroughly examine you...your condition is no laughing matter"the nurse said

"What?! But...can't we just do this, on the upcoming medical examinations? And l-l-look at the time, it's late and I better get some good night sleep"Ruka tried to pull away from the nurse's grip but...

"NO BUTS YOUNG MAN! I...NEEED...TOO...CHECK ON...YOUU!!"the nurse tried to pull Ruka harder inside the office but Ruka's bunny suddenly bites the nurse's hand

"OUCH!!"the nurse screamed and Ruka was released from the nurse's grip and ran as quickly as possible

"Thanks, Usagi-chan"Ruka petted his rabbit and continued running until he reaches Hotaru's room

* * *

"Ladies and gents...lets now continue with our karaoke night!"Mikan cheered and everybody clapped their hands

"Well, we have a voluntary performance for today"Mikan giggly introduced "LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! FOR YUU, MOCHU AND KOKO!"

Everybody clapped their hands and Yuu, Mochu and Koko walked their way towards the stage but Yuu stay behind and went to Hotaru

"Uhm...Hotaru-san.."Yuu said

"What is it Yuu??"Hotaru asked

"Hmm...well, Koko told me to ask you if you have any instruments, like a guitar, bass and drums?"Yuu asked

"Well, of course I do"Hotaru replied "Just go up their and the stage will give what you need"

"Oooh...just like what happened to Ruka a few hours ago"Yuu said

"Duh"Hotaru said straightfowardly

"Thanks Hotaru-san"Yuu said with relief and he went up on the stage with Koko and Mochu

"Hmm..I wonder what song they're gonna sing??"Nonoko asked

"Well..who knows"Anna shrugged her shoulders

"My...what an unexpected trio..."Narumi commented

"Looks like the geek, the idiot and the monkey joined forces"Sumire teased and her friends laughed with her

"GO YUU-KUN!"Mikan cheered

Well, just like Hotaru said, the stage provided them with the intruments coming from below and each one of them took the instruments: Yuu in bass, Koko in electiric guitar and Mochu in electric drums..

"Guys! ARE YOU READY?"Koko asked Yuu and Mochu

"Uuuh...yeah!Hehehe"Yuu sweatdropped

"Whatever..just play"Mochu said

"Okay then"Koko said "Just try to follow my league"

"Ok..ok..sure..sure"Mochu and Yuu replied

Koko starts to play the guitar and Mochu and Yuu tried to synchronize

"I dedicate this song...to Anna-chan"Koko said

"What?!"Anna shouted

"WOOOOOOOOW!! ANNA!!"Nonoko, filled with excitement and bliss, shooked Anna back and forth

"Oh...my...God"Sumire and co said

"Tch...young people these days"Jinno said

"Now that's one frank kid"Misaki-chan said

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

"AAAAWEE!! Koko singing his feelings...how romantic!"Nonoko and Mikan squeled

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends  
_  
"Uuuugh..this is so embarassing"Anna said and covers her face

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

"Don't you think its sad?"Tsubasa asked

"Why Tsubasa?"Misaki-chan asked

"Well..."

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

"Just friends with someone you like...don't you think it's sad?"Tsubasa asked

"Since I haven't experience it, I don't know"Misaki-chan said

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
Seeing my face smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

"He's already thinking about marriage?!"Misaki-sensei asked

"Hehehe..now, isn't that cute?"Serio said sarcastically

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking about how we used to be just friends_

One of the doors opened and Ruka, panting with sweat, came in and went back to his table with Natsume

_La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
How we used to be (How we used to be)_

"Ruka...you're back"Natsume asked

**panting** "Uhuh..."Ruka said

_La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
How we used to be just friends_

"What happened to you?'Natsume asked

"Oh...nothing much...just saved myself from a psychopath"Ruka said

"Oh...okay then...here"Natsume offered Ruka a drink

"Thanks"Ruka took the drink and drank all of it

"WOW!! THAT'S ONE ROCKING PERFORMANCE ISN'T IT?!"Mikan cheered

"WOOHOO!!"

"OH YEAH!!"

"Now! lets see what their score is..."Mikan and the audience looked at the screen and waited until the numbers stops rolling

"HUH?!"Koko gasped

"WHAT?!"Mochu and Yuu gasped

"You've got to be kidding me?!"Sumire shouted

"96"Hotaru announced

"YYYYYEEEES!! YEES!! OH MAAAAAAAAN!! WOW!!"Koko jumped with joy

"YYYYYEEEES!! YEES!! OH MAAAAAAAAN!! WOW!!"Mochu and Yuu jumped with joy

"I can never show my face in public again"Anna said while hiding her face

"Don't worry Anna-chan, everything's gonna be just fine"Nonoko smiled

"Really?"Anna asked

"Here..this should hide your face perfectly"Nonoko gave Anna a paperbag with holes and Anna gladly took the paperbag and hids her head

"NOOOOOOOW!! Come on up! Our next to the last perfomer!!"Mikan cheered

Everybody clapped their hands and some of them even cheered out loud...


	10. Natsume falls

"LETS GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR...NATSUME HYUUGA!!"Mikan announced and the crowd went wild

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"Sumire and co. screamed

"Ne-Natsume"Ruka called

"What is it Ruka?"Natsume asked

"Mikan is calling out for you"Ruka said

"..."

"Natsume..."Ruka said with a worried look

"Tch..."Natsume stood up from his chair and he walks his way towards the stage. Ruka sighted and smiles as he looked at Natsume

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!! NATSUME-KUUUUN!!"Sumire and co screamed and raised their "I-LOVE-NATSUME" banners

"When did they have those banners? I didn't see them carrying any when we went inside Hotaru's dorm"Yuu asked

"Yuu, don't underestimate Natsume's fan girls"Koko sighted and patted on Yuu's right shoulder

"NATSUME-KUN! NATSUME-KUN! NATSUME-KUN!"the girls cheered

"Natsume-kun!! Natsume-kun!"Misaki cheered

"AAAhem!!"Tsubasa made a fake cough and stared at Misaki

"Naaaatsuumee...oh."Misaki stopped cheering and stayed quiet...

"Whoa...didn't expect this from the black cat...this should be interesting"Serio smirked

"Natsume...making a fool of himself on stage?!"Jinno asked

"Yes Jinno-san...that's Natsume"Narumi chuckled, seeing Jinno with a weird expression on his face...

On Stage...

"Here you go Natsume!"Mikan cheerfully offered her microphone to Natsume

Natsume didn't utter and just stared at Mikan. Mikan noticed that Natsume was unusually quiet and kept on staring at her, so she felt nervous and impatient that..

"Natsume?"Mikan wondered_ 'Why is he staring at me?'_

And then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS?!"

"Ooooooh"Narumi said

"SHIT! ITS SO DARK!! WAAAHAHAAAAAAA!!"Jinno screamed

_'Damn...I can't see a thing' _Serio thought

**"SORRY EVERYONE...IT SEEMS THAT WE EXPERIENCING MINOR TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES..SO PLEASE, SHUT UP AND I WILL FIX THIS RIGHT AWAY..."**Hotaru announced through microphone and since she's wearing night vision goggles...something tells us that this is no coincidence...

* * *

_**Flashback!! During their 10 minute break...**_

_"Imai"_

_"What do you want, Natsume?"Hotaru asked_

_"...uhm.."_

_"Don't tell me..."Hotaru said "..you want me to do something stupid to give you time to apologize to Mikan right?"_

_Natsume stared at her..._

_"Why don't you apologize to her right now?"_

_Natsume stared at the noisy crowd, especially to Serio..._

_"So?"Hotaru asked _

_Natsume then showed his 3000 worth of coupons and waved it on Hotaru's face. Hotaru took the coupons and said..._

_"Don't you wave it on my face again...its rude"_

_Natsume smirked and he went back to his table, until he saw Ruka coming in from the door..._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Stupid Natsume.."Hotaru said, while looking at Mikan and Natsume with her night vision goggles

"Goooosh...it's so dark"Mikan squeled with fright until...

"HUH?!"Mikan turned white when someone hugged her from behind

"Mikan..."

_'That voice..'_ Mikan thought "Natsume?"

"I'm sorry..."Natsume said with a serious tone

"Sorry?"Mikan whispered "For what?"

"About awhile ago..."Natsume whispered

"Ooooh...that" Mikan said "Natsume, it's okay...you don't have to apologize..I mean, I'm used to that attitude of yours"

"Don't you know..."Natsume asked

"What? About what Natsume??"Mikan asked then the warm embrace suddenly disappeared and the lights were back. Mikan looked at her back and then she saw Natsume, infront of her again...

"WHEW..."the crowd sighted

"Everyone, since the lights are back on the the stage is fully functional, we can continue with our karaoke night"Hotaru announced

"Hey Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai"Yuu called

"What?"Misaki and Tsubasa asked

"What happened to the two of you?? Both of you look so tired.."Nonoko asked

Tsubasa's hair is messy and his blouse is wrinkled

Misaki's hair is also messy, and her blouse is unbuttoned (Well, just 2 buttons)

Koko can sense that their two sempais were hiding something from them so he reads their minds...

_'Whew...I hope they don't find out that we did a QUICKIE' Misaki thought_

_'Wow...this is the best QUICKIE I've had in awhile...' Tsubasa thought_

Koko's smile widened and Misaki and Tsubasa gave him an evil stare...Koko got the idea and still, kept on smiling

Meanwhile..

"Hey"

"Natsume..."Mikan said "What do-"

"Give me the damn microphone..."Natsume said seriously

_'I wonder what he meant that I didn't know...didn't know what exactly??'_ Mikan thought

"HEY BAKA! GIVE HIM THE DAMN MICROPHONE!"Sumire shouted

"YEAH!"Sumire's friends said

"HEY!"Mikan protested and gave Natsume a look of confusion "Here's your damn microphone! Hmph!!"

Mikan turned around and went back to Hotaru

"Hey Mikan.."Hotaru asked

"Hotaru..."Mikan frowned

"Listen to him and you'll find your answer"Hotaru said

Sniff "What do you mean by that Hotaru?"Mikan said

"Just wait and see"Hotaru smiled and comforted Mikan

* * *

"Whoa.."Mochu said

"What is it, Mochu?"Yuu asked

"I never noticed the piano on the stage"Mochu pointed the piano on the stage

"Oh yeah.."Yuu said "When did THAT came on the stage??"

"Maybe, during the brownout"Koko said

"Hmm...maybe"Yuu and Mochu wondered

"Oh well, let's just listen to Natsume"Koko said

Natsume sat down on the piano chair. The grand piano was facing on the left side, where Mikan and Hotaru are...Which means, Natsume is facing Mikan and Hotaru...he took a huge breath and he started playing...

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core..._

"I didn't know he could play the piano!!"Yuu, Mochu and Koko said

"AWE!! He looks SO COOL!!"Nonoko and Anna squeled

_But hold your breathe...  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again...  
Don't make me change my mind  
Oh...I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true...  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find..._

"Is he looking at me?"Mikan wondered because she notices Natsume, somewhat, looking at her. She looked at her back and see's no one..which means..

_'He IS looking at me!!'_ Mikan blushed and Hotaru smiled to see her best friend, all flustered

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed,  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ooooh..  
But hold your breathe..._

"Black cat...singing something sentimental...priceless"Serio smirked

"Is this true?!"Jinno is even more surprised and Narumi just laughed

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again...  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true...  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible..._

"Natsume..."Ruka said and looked at the blushing Mikan..

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep..._

Ruka released a slight frown and thought _'Looks like, you've won...Natsume'_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again...  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true...  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find..._

"Natsume...I understand what you mean..."Mikan released tears of joy and Natsume saw it and smirked. Serio and Ruka were startled to see Natsume smirking to Mikan, who's crying...They sighted and thought...

**_'Do you know what you're doing Black Cat? You're risking that girl's safety..'_** Serio thought and looked at Mikan **_'this girl, is a big hindrance to me..'_**

**_'Sakura-chan...I can see clearly now..you really love Natsume...I just kept on denying for myself, because it hurts to admit it...'_ **Ruka thought

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again...  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true...  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find..._

After that final note, everyone was in a moment of silence. Natsume expected this kind of reaction, since he never done this before, especially in a huge crowd. Then someone broke the silence..

"NATSUME-KUN! GREAT JOB!!"Narumi cheered and raised two thumbs up

_'Oooooookay...now THAT I didn't expect'_ Natsume sighted

"WAAAAAAAH!! WE LOVE YOU NATSUME!!"Sumire and co screamed

Natsume looked at Serio and Serio smirked and clapped his hands. Natsume grunted and looked at Mikan. Somehow, he felt great when he saw Mikan crying with a smile...he felt lightness in his heart.

"Natsume...hmm..."Hotaru said and checked on his score. Natsume looked at Hotaru and he was annoyed at Hotaru's sly smile to him.

_'What's with the sly smile Imai? It's annoying me..'_ Natsume glared


	11. Sudden intrusion

After Natsume's "Surprising" performance that brought Mikan to tears and Ruka to disappointment, Natsume went back to his table..

"That was...unexpected BUT great performance Natsume"Ruka said with a smile

"Uhuh..."Natsume sighted

"So...what did she say?"Ruka asked

"What do you mean by that Ruka?"Natsume asked and Ruka looked serious

"Oh...that..."Natsume sighted...

* * *

_After that final note, everyone was in a moment of silence. Natsume expected this kind of reaction, since he never done this before, especially in a huge crowd. Then someone broke the silence.._

_"NATSUME-KUN! GREAT JOB!!"Narumi cheered and raised two thumbs up_

_'Oooooookay...now THAT I didn't expect' Natsume sighted_

_"WAAAAAAAH!! WE LOVE YOU NATSUME!!"Sumire and co screamed_

_Natsume looked at Serio and Serio smirked and clapped his hands. Natsume grunted and looked at Mikan. Somehow, he felt great when he saw Mikan crying with a smile...he felt lightness in his heart._

_"Natsume...hmm..."Hotaru said and checked on his score. Natsume looked at Hotaru and he was annoyed at Hotaru's sly smile to him._

_'What's with the sly smile Imai? It's annoying me..' Natsume glared_

_Natsume walked his way down the stairs and faced Mikan and Hotaru_

_"Natsume.."Mikan said with a smile _

_"What's with the stupid smile polkadots?"Natsume asked sarcastically "And why are you crying?"_

_"Would you stop with the sarcasm and face her like a man..."Hotaru said_

_"Hey Imai...what's with annoying sly smile of yours..."Natsume asked_

_"What sly smile are you talking about?? What would be my purpose of giving you a sly smile?"Hotaru pretended that she didn't know anything_

_"Whatever.."Natsume walks away but..._

_"Ne-Natsume"Mikan took hold of Natsume's arm_

_"Is it true? Everything you said on the stage?"Mikan asked_

_"Do YOU think everything I said on the stage is true?"Natsume looked back and asked Mikan_

_"Well...I think so..."Mikan said _

_Natsume smirked and he take back his arm and walks away..._

* * *

"That Natsume..."Mikan sighted and felt confused at Natsume's reaction

"Mikan..."Hotaru called

"Huh...what is it Hotaru?"Mikan asked

"It's your cue"Hotaru pointed the stage

"HOE?! OH YEAH!"Mikan slightly panicked and quickly went upstairs..on the stage

"WELL! Everyone...that was a very good performance from Natsume himself!"Mikan said "AAAAAND NOOOW!! Hotaru, the score please?"

Hotaru pressed the button and the numbers on the screen started rolling...

Everybody looked at the screen( except for Natsume, Jinno and Serio of course..) and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!'

"NOOOOO!!"

"OMG!!"

"Hey Natsume"Ruka shouted, since everybody were screaming with excitement

"What's with all those people screaming non-sensely?"Natsume grunted

"Look"Ruka pointed at the hollographic screen and Natsume looked at it...

_'What the hell?!'_ Natsume looked surprised when he saw his score on screen

Hotaru went up on the stage and walked right next to Mikan and said...

"Looks like we've found our karaoke king"Hotaru looked at Natsume and gave him a smile

_'ARE YOU MOCKING ME IMAI?!'_ Natsume glared

"Awe...so much for the prize"Koko frowned

"Well, be a sport and just accept defeat Koko"Yuu consoled

"TCH! Whatever...I don't care about the stupid prize...whatever that is"Mochu said

"Wooow...Natsume is amazing as ever"Sumire and co cheered

"As expected from Natsume"Anna and Nonoko sighted

"Haha...honestly, Natsume as the karaoke king...it doesn't suit him at all"Tsubasa chuckled

"Yeah"Misaki laughed

_'Karaoke king...'_ Persona/Serio secretly laughed

"Natsume the karaoke king...hmm, it doesn't have a nice ring to it"Narumi said

"Poor Natsume...and such humiliation..."Misaki-sensei sighted

"I agree"Jinno and Serina nodded

"Come up here Natsume and claim your prize"Hotaru said

"WAIT!!"

Everybody turned their heads and saw...

"Oh...Sakurano-sempai! Subaru-sempai!"Mikan announced

"Big brother, what are you doing here?"Hotaru asked

"Hotaru..."Subaru said "It's unfair for your fellow classmates and also for the faculty members for you not to make a fool of yourself"

"Oh I see"Hotaru gave her brother an icy stare

"He's right Hotaru" Natsume smirked "The show's not over yet!"

"What are they talking about Hotaru?"Mikan asked

"Oh yeah!! Hotaru! It's your turn to sing!"Sumire shouted

"YEAH! MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF ON STAGE!"Natsume's followers shouted

"Uhm...Sakurano-sempai, Subaru-sempai"Yuu said

"You called...fellow classmate of Hotaru?"Subaru asked

"Uhm...this may sound rude but...how did you know about t-t-this?"Yuu asked

"Well, sorry for our intrusion but our main purpose in coming to Hotaru's "little program" is to look for a student named Ruka Nogi"Sakurano explained

"Hey Ruka, the student president is looking for you!"Mochu shouted

"Me?"Ruka asked

"Yes you"Sakurano called "Ruka Nogi, we need you to come with us"

"But...why?"Ruka asked

"45 minutes ago, the school nurse called for us and said that a certain student named Ruka Nogi has been diagnosed with a serious disease and he needs to be treated immediately"Subaru explained

"WHAT?!"Ruka exclaimed

Subaru placed his hand on Sakurano's shoulder and Sakurano used his teleportation alice. They teleported themselves at Ruka's and Natsume's table and grabbed Ruka from behind

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!"Ruka said

"Sorry Ruka Nogi but as student council members, we have to do our part"Subaru explained

"AT THIS LATE TIME OF NIGHT?!"Ruka asked

"As student council members, we're available 24/7"Sakurano explained

"B-B-B-B-BUT?!"Ruka can't think of any reason to get himself out of their( Sakurano and Subaru) hands

"Lets go Sakurano"Subaru said

"Yes...well! Fellow alice students...sorry for the intrusion and continue with you program"Sakurano announced

"Good night Sakurano-sempai! Subaru-sempai!"Sumire and co shouted, and also Anna and Nonoko

"Goodnight ladies"Sakurano winked and the girls fainted

"Geez...still flirting even if it's this late at night?"Subaru sarcastically asked

"Cut the sarcasm Subaru...we're heading out"Sakurano activated his teleportation alice

"NATSUME!!"Ruka blurted before the three of them disappeared

"Poor Ruka..."Natsume said "I never knew he has a serious health problem"

* * *


End file.
